In our work on visual processing and reading we hope to make progress toward the more effective handling of higher order units than single letters at both the perceptual and more cognitive levels of processing. One avenue of approach will be the direct exploration of the capacities of adult readers to respond to higher order attributes than properties of individual letters, the other, the developmental study of misperceptions, and their bearing on the formation of higher order units. In the continuing work on short-term memory, we hope to complete a substantial theoretical and experimental analysis of the interrelated problems of measuring retention of information for item, position, and order independently and to bring out the possibilities of accounting for some of these aspects as derivative to others. In the area of memory of frequency and probability learning we wish to extend the model already formulated to begin to account for the detailed course of learning as well as for asymptotic phenomena and at the same time to carry forward efforts to develop a more fruitful paradigm for tracing developmental aspects of probability learning processes in children.